


Husbands

by saignant



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, NSFW Art, So Married, fight me, it's totally canon, what do you mean it's not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: No story behind it, just my headcanon that they got married after 'Vendetta'. Emotional support husbands.





	Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been so good lately, and making this made feel a bit better.


End file.
